rhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven: Ultramix
Rhythm Heaven: Ultramix (Rhythm Tengoku: Above the Best in Japan, Rhythm World: Multi-Mix in Korea, and Rhythm Paradise: Rhy-stravaganza in Europe) is a fanmade installment in the Rhythm Heaven series. Released on Nintendo Switch, the game works fundamentally like Megamix, with 5 sets of “towers”. There are also endless games in the form of ”gates”, which block progression until you beat them. New Additions Memories Memories are the original forms of some minigames. They usually come with the old graphics and sound. They can be unlocked by completing story events or by buying them at the shop. Feed Goat 2P Feed Goat 2P is the two player version of the Feed Goat minigame from Megamix. It works like the original, except there are two launchers and you have to work together to feed the goat. Beat Gauntlet The Beat Gauntlet is a new mode introduced in this game. The Beat Gauntlet pits you against a random series of minigames, ending off with a remix. The Beat Gauntlet is unlocked after completing all 5 towers. Story Story coming soon! Games Tower Sets Tengoku Towers ''' All 48 games (plus their arcade exclusive Tempo Up! variants) are included in these towers, plus their respective remixes. Open to you when you complete the Rhythm Tests. '''Gold Towers All 50 games (plus Airboarder) are included in these towers, plus their respective remixes. Endless Games Coming soon! Trivia * This is the second game in the Rhythm Heaven franchise to be developed by Nintendo and Sega. * This is the first game in the Rhythm Heaven series to be released on PC. General Oddities Skill Stars have been moved for some games. The US version of Blue Birds uses a different animation for getting a barely on the stretch cue. Bouncy Widgets 2's Skill Star is where Bouncy Widget's Skill Star is, due to them sharing Skill Star locations. A barely in Night Walk counts as a hit. Some of the shop games prices have been reduced. General Changes Moai Doo-Wop and it’s sequel changed the way a shout is produced. For a shout, you have to flick. Making them easier than their DS versions. It is now possible to get an OK in Night Walk. The way you do this is by missing a certain number of beats. For Night Walk and Marshal’s Walk, it’s 30, for Night Walk 2, it’s 20. Debug Menu The game’s debug menu has a lot of unused features and games. Beat City Games?! Data for all of the Beat City games exist in the debug menu, they appear to be fully complete, except for Final Showdown, which is bugged in some places. Most of the games use placeholder descriptions, but a few have actual descriptions. Their rhythm item sprites still exist, and some of them have unique music tracks. Heart Beat - Didn’t you know? Rhythm is stored in the heart! Well, this one, at least. Zoo Blues - Feed the animals, but don’t feed them too much, okay? Sushi Swipe - Filter out the bad stuff, and keep the sumo “fit”. NOTE - You must have Tap Mode enabled, or these games won’t work. Early Rhythm Toys Early versions of the rhythm toys can be found in the debug menu. Cat Machine It uses the unused graphics for the Switch’s ZL, ZR, SL, and SR buttons, and they make unique sounds. ZL - Makes a purr like sound. ZR - Makes a small “mew” sound. SL - Variation of the B button rhythm. SR - Variation of the A button rhythm. Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries Category:Megamix-like Games